WIPEOUT: Super Mario Edition
by ToyStoryFanGirl
Summary: You know ABC's "WIPEOUT!" right? Well, Mario and co. rock it out as they compete for the win. They'll crawl through mud and swim through water just to get it! Who'll win? Tune in and see!
1. Introduction of the Characters

_Announcer: Greetings, and welcome to a brand new season of WIPEOUT! Now, this isn't just any season of Wipeout, we have some VERY special contestants the will be competing against each other for the prize of $500,000. Give it up for Nintendo's mascot, SUPER MARIO AND CO.!_

_(crowd cheers wildly)_

Mario and co. walk out of the dark corridor, leading to the huge obstacle course that they will be competing on. It was dark out, and they were lucky that they didn't have to compete until tomorrow.

"Whoa, I only watched Wipeout once, BUT BEING IN IT ROCKS THE MOST!" Daisy said, jumping up and down.

"Daisy, I really don't know about this." Peach groans, taking a good look at the course with a scared look. "I mean, what if one of us gets hurt?"

"Peach, are you serious? We won't get hurt!" Mario says, with a _"I guarantee it"_ mumbled under his breath.

_Annoncer: Now, here's the object of the show, for some of you that don't know. The contestants have to pass through a four-part obstacle course as fast as they can._

_The course consists of four distinct obstacles. If the contestant fails to pass a obstacle, they musy swim or crawl through water or mud to get to the next obstacle. Is that clear?_

"YES!" Mario and co. shout out loud, except for Princess Peach.

"Did he just say..._m-mud?"_ Peach looked down at her un-rinkled sporty outfit. She just moaned, loud enough the the microphone actually caught it. "_Just great!"_

"Peach, suck it up!" Mario says, annoyed. "Just a little mud won't kill you, jeez!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Announcer: You all get some good night's rest. Tune in Tommorow, and let's see who will get WIPED OUT!_

* * *

><p><em>First chapter sucked, but i promise that this story will get better as it goes along. I wonder how this will go?<em>

_Please Review!_


	2. The Qualifier Part I

_Announcer: Welcome back to WIPEOUT! Now that our contestants are well rested, let's see who will get "WIPED OUT"! Let's talk aboout the obstacles that they will have to go thruogh._

_The first obstacle is called the "Sucker Punch". Well, the "Sucker Punch" is a wall that is covered with moving boxing gloves, which is above a mud pit. Then they will have to go through the show's trademark obstacle course, the "Big Balls", which consists a set of four red balls they will have to attempt to bounce final obstacle is called the "Motivator", a large red pendulum that swings down and hits them from the behind. If they get hit at the right time, the pendulum will knock them onto that pedestal over there._

_(camera swings over to show the pedestal, that has a red line painted across it)_

_And if ANY of you get wiped out more than three times, you will be allowed to use your special ability to help you get to the next obstacle. Is this clear to you all?_

"WERE READY!" They all shouted.

_Now, Mario, are you ready?_

"Yeah!"

_THEN GO! *blows whistle*_

Mario starts to run to the "Sucker Punch". When he gets to the first set of gloves, he crouches down, thinking the he won't get knocked off. WRONG!

*SPLASH*

"Oh my gosh!" Peach gasps, bot quickly puts a smile on her face when she sees him crawl back to the beginning.

"Nice move, you stupid crap!" Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi shout, laughing.

Mario ignores them and starts over, this time beating the "Sucker Punch". Once he beat it, Luigi went on. And when he was done Peach went on. So on and So forth.

Once everyboby was done, they went to the score board to see their times.

"Whoa Peach, it took you thirty minutes! Man, you need to lighten up. Why would you even agree to come on the show and you knew that you were going to get dirty?" Daisy says.

"I agreed to come on the show 'cause Toadsworth keeps on bugging me with stuff like "_You need to be careful" _or "_You need to watch out! Bowser can come behind you and just snatch ya' up."_ **AND HE'S STANDING RIGHT THERE, HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!**" Peach points her finger at Bowser, finger actually steaming like it was about to catch fire.

"What?" Bowser puts his hands up in defense. "Did I do something?"

_"Not yet."_ Peach mumbles under her breath.

**"CAN YET GET SOMETHIN' TA EAT, I'M DYIN' OVA HER!" **Wario blurts out, mocking a southern accent.

**"THEN GO GET SOMETHING,YOU ASSHOLE!" **Daisy shouts back.

**"MAKE MEH!"**

***SMACK-A-LACK!* **Daisy slaps Wario, actually knocking him out. Wario had a huge mark on his face from where he was slapped, and it was the shape of Daisy's hand.

"Who's next in line for the "Smack-A-Lacker?" Daisy asks, holding up her right hand, which was steaming.

Everybody starts to scoot away, and at some point, started to run away.

"I'm hungry now, wanna go and get a sandwich?"

"Sure, just don't "Smack-A-Lack" the cashier like you did last time."

"She got our order mixed up!" Daisy adds, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Forget about it. Just don't do it again. Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

><p><em>After lunch:<em>

_Announcer: Let's continue with show! Now contestants will have to go through the last two obstacles, the "Big Balls" and the "Motivator"! The people that will go first, second, and so on so forth. And remember, this is in the order that everyone came in at the "Sucker Punch"._

_Yoshi (flutter jumped) Wiped out: 10 times_

_Waluigi (deactivated it (literally pulled the plug) Wiped out: 40 times_

_Bowser Jr. (just walked across) Wiped out: 9 times_

_Daisy (made flowers and grass appear and just walked across) Wiped out: 29 times_

_Peach: (let wind carry her with parasol) Wiped out: 14 times_

_Luigi: (high jumped) Wiped out: 15 times_

_Mario (same as Luigi) Wiped out: What's ten plus ten? Twenty!_

_Bowser: (took off shell and bounced across) Wiped out: _**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING MEH! 90 TIMES!**

_Toad (just bounced across) Wiped out: 5 times_

_Toadette (same as Toad) Wiped out: 7 times_

_Donkey Kong (swung on a vine) Wiped out: 10 times_

_Diddy Kong (followed the bananas that Donkey Kong left) Wiped out: Every time a banana fell into the water (twelve)_

_King Boo (warped) Wiped out: He** can't, **he's a ghost!_

_Birdo (made a slide from a rainbow) Wiped out: 4 times_

_Koopa Troopa: (hid in shell as he bounced across) Wiped out: 8 times_

_Shy Guy: (Skipped across) Wiped out: 3 times_

_Dry Bones: (has no special ability) Wiped out: 9 times_

_Kamek: (Warped) Wiped out: 6 times_

_Goomba: (has no special ability) Wiped out: **HE HAS NO ARMS GOT DAMMIT! IT'S GONNA TAKE HIM A WHILE!**_

_Baby Mario: (chain-chomp) Wiped out: 7 times_

_Baby Luigi: (same as Baby Mario) Wiped out: 9 times_

_Baby Peach: (same as grown-up Peach) Wiped out: 10 times_

_Baby Daisy: (same as grown-up Daisy) Wiped out: 15 times_

_Prince Peasley: (has no special ability) Wiped out: We cannot tell you this 'cause he fell off ao may times that we could not calculate it! At first, he did not know what "Wipeout" meant. Now, he knows._

_Wario: (Farted) Wiped out: **WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!**_

_Now those are the scores, and Yoshi, you're up!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>GOD, I'M SO TIRED!" **Mario yells, crashing on the guest bed, face first.

"Don't worry, it's just the first day! Tommorow will be better, I promise!" Luigi says as he also crashed on the bed.

"But it was fun! I can't believe the Wario had to go to the hospital"

"I know right! I didn't know that he could fart for that long, let alone his guts."

The bros. share a laugh.

"Welp, I'm gonna get some rest. I bet tomorrow's gonna be worse than t'day!" Mario says, followed with a big yawn.

"Night." Luigi lies down and quickly falls asleep.

**"Hey Mario, Luigi, wanna get some...AWWWWWWWW!"** Daisy and Peach shout. They pull out their phonea and take a picture of the bros sleeping..._in the same bed._

_"This is definately going on Facebook_!" They both thought. They walked out and showed everybody the picture.

* * *

><p>WHOOOOO! Second chapter up! I kinda like the way it turned out, but deep inside, I say it sucked...again.<p>

If you have requests for the next chapter, please PM me!

Please Review too!


End file.
